Sacred Ashes Jakra
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 11097 |no = 1650 |element = Fire |rarity = Omni |cost = 50 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = N |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 131 |animation_idle = 68 |animation_move = 52 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 2 |movetype_skill = 2 |normal_frames = 33, 37, 41, 45, 49, 53 |normal_distribute = 20, 35, 17, 12, 9, 7 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72 |sbb_distribute = 11, 22, 12, 9, 7, 6, 6, 5, 5, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87 |ubb_distribute = 8, 16, 10, 8, 7, 6, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 2, 2, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Had the Holy Emperor not manifested and transformed this divine bird into a Sealed God, it seems unlikely that any entity in Ohbanahara could have stopped its rampage. In fact, one ancient text indicates that this creature consumed the souls of its flames' victims, growing stronger as it did so. If the texts are accurate, then given sufficient time it would have had the potential to grow into a challenge for any god. Similarly, it seems likely it would have departed for other worlds in search of fresh prey upon devouring all that Ohbanahara had to give. |summon = Fear me, human... Your soul is at its most delectable when you quiver with fear... |fusion = Give me more... More chaos, more slaughter... Fill this world with screams and despair! |evolution = Now, nothing that lives can stand before my flames... Despair in the face of your own weakness! |hp_base = 6366 |atk_base = 2611 |def_base = 2467 |rec_base = 2425 |hp_lord = 8266 |atk_lord = 3234 |def_lord = 3083 |rec_lord = 3017 |hp_anima = 9383 |rec_anima = 2719 |atk_breaker = 3532 |def_breaker = 2785 |def_guardian = 3381 |rec_guardian = 2868 |def_oracle = 2934 |rec_oracle = 3464 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 6 |normaldc = 48 |ls = Blistering Malice |lsdescription = 60% boost to Atk, Rec, max HP, negates all status ailments, slight HP absorption & enormously boosts BB Atk when HP is over 50% |lsnote = 250% BB Atk & 5~10% HP drain |bb = Avian Grace |bbdescription = Enormously boosts BB gauge, adds probable random status ailment infliction for 3 turns, enormously boosts damage against status afflicted foes for 3 turns, adds probable random status ailment counter for 3 turns & adds probable 2 turn Atk, Def reduction for 3 turns |bbnote = Fills 10 BC, 15% chance to inflict Injury/Weak/Sick and 10% chance to inflict Paralysis/Poison/Curse when attacking and when attacked, 200% Atk when against status inflicted enemies & 30% chance to reduce 20% Atk/Def |bbtype = Heal/Support |bbgauge = 18 |sbb = Supreme Phoenix Pyre |sbbdescription = 14 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, probable huge 1 turn Atk, Def reduction, probable random status infliction for 1 turn, probable slight HP absorption when attacking for 3 turns & considerably boosts Atk, Def, Rec of Fire types for 3 turns |sbbnote = 30% chance to reduce 50% Atk/Def, 75% chance of status infliction, 50% chance to drain 4~6% damage & 120% parameter boost to Fire types |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 14 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 29 |sbbdc = 14 |sbbmultiplier = 620 |sbb_hpscale = |ubb = Primordial Flame |ubbdescription = 19 combo massive Fire attack on all foes, enormous 3 turn Atk, Def reduction, probable random status infliction for 3 turns, enormously boosts damage against status afflicted foes for 3 turns & enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec of Fire types for 3 turns |ubbnote = 80% Atk/Def reduction, 350% Atk when against status inflicted enemies & 200% parameter boost to Fire types |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 19 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 19 |ubbmultiplier = 1800 |ubb_hpscale = |es = Souleater Sear |esdescription = Negates all status ailments, probable resistance against 1 KO attack & raises max Atk value from 99999 to 130000 |esnote = 60% chance of KO resistance |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 30% boost to Atk, max HP |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill1_2_sp = 20 |omniskill1_2_desc = Raises Atk, max HP boost from 30% to 50% |omniskill1_2_note = |omniskill1_3_sp = 10 |omniskill1_3_desc = Boosts Atk, Rec relative to remaining HP |omniskill1_3_note = 0.5% boost per 1% HP remaining |omniskill2_cat = BB Gauge |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = Considerably boosts BB gauge each turn |omniskill2_1_note = Fills 4 BC |omniskill3_cat = HP Recovery |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Damage taken may slightly restore HP |omniskill3_1_note = 25% chance to recover 15-20% damage |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 20 |omniskill4_1_desc = Enhances SBB's probable huge Atk, Def reduction effect |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill4_2_sp = 10 |omniskill4_2_desc = Allows SBB's huge probable 1 turn Atk, Def reduction effects to last for 2 turns |omniskill4_2_note = |omniskill4_3_sp = 20 |omniskill4_3_desc = Enhances BB's enormous BB gauge boost effect |omniskill4_3_note = +2 BC, fills 12 BC total |omniskill4_4_sp = 30 |omniskill4_4_desc = Adds powerful additional attack on all foes at turn's end for 2 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_4_note = 500% DoT modifier |omniskill4_5_sp = 40 |omniskill4_5_desc = Adds enormous BB gauge boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_5_note = Fills 9 BC |evofrom = 11096 |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Sealed Gods |addcatname = Jakra2 }}